The present application relates to information processing technique, and particularly, to an electronic apparatus.
Various electronic apparatuses such as smart phone and touch screen become popular, and a multi-functional smart watch including a touch screen appears in the market. Typically, a smart watch displays only a single interface on which various types of information are shown, for instance, it may include time, date, temperature, and other information. However, at present, it is still inconvenient to display various types of information in a single display interface.